


Faustian

by WifeYamaguchi



Series: Faustian Verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Forced Bonding, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, kurotsukkiyama if you squint, omegas have vaginas, tsukki is a cuck and a bad friend, tsukkiyama sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeYamaguchi/pseuds/WifeYamaguchi
Summary: “No, no,” he says, almost mumbling with how quiet he is, how tired he sounds, “Tsukki, Tsukki, you can’t… you can’t let him do this.”“...I almost lost you earlier, Yamaguchi. I never would’ve seen you again,” he pets at Yamaguchi’s hair, hoping he sounds soothing, “Kuroo is the only one I could trust with this. With you.”





	Faustian

It wasn't the first time Kuroo had asked. Far from it.

Again and again, the alpha asked the same thing of the beta. Permission. And every single time, Tsukishima denied him. And a week later, Kuroo would ask him again, sending gifts like his best friend could be bought.

The whole thing made him feel queasy. Even then, a feeling of guilt infected him everytime Kuroo came. Most would consider it a sign of respect, which he supposes speaks for Kuroo's character, that he wouldn't move without Tsukishima's say so. He didn't have to, of course, didn't need some beta's permission. Didn't need permission at all, given Yamaguchi's father wasn't in the picture.

Then again, the same was true of other alphas **.**

Tsukishima hadn't been nearby when it happened, but he saw the aftermath. Ugly, deep bruises on the omega's arms and legs. His friend's tearstained face. Tadashi's hand rubbing over his neck where the alpha had almost bit him, only saved by an older omega passing by.

It wasn't the first time an alpha had tried to claim Yamaguchi, but it was the closest any had gotten. And the only time Tsukishima hadn't been there to help him before it was too late. If it wasn't for that passerby, Yamaguchi would've been taken from him, bred by a total stranger. He'd never see his best friend again.

That thought, that fear, sat in his stomach for days.

And then Kuroo called him.

He isn't proud of this, not by any means, but a beta like him can't protect Yamaguchi, can't keep him out of an abusive alpha’s bed. But Kuroo could. He's annoying, and persistent, and pisses Tsukishima off. But Tsukishima knows him, trusts him. He's caring, and reliable, and is nursing a crush on ‘freckles’.

Yamaguchi is still visibly shaken from the assault when he arrives at Tsukishima's later that week. They do this every now and then, when the beta's mother spends the weekend with his father in the city. They have dinner while watching a movie. Sleep over. Take turns with who cooks.

The guilt weighing him down feels almost physical when he pours the drug Kuroo gave him into Tadashi's drink. It was a heat trigger and a sedative in one. Not enough to knock him out, but enough to make it so that Kuroo wouldn't have to use too much force.

Tsukishima is typing in his phone when Yamaguchi speaks up, nearly jumping out of his skin at the omega's voice. “Tsukki? You seem a little nervous tonight.”

Tsukishima's silent for a few minutes, staring at his friend as be finishes off his glass. There's no going back now. He sends the text. “I’m sorry, Tadashi.”

Kuroo steps out into the living room.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi is paling, eyes on Kuroo as his hand reaches back to Tsukishima, searching for safety. Instead, his friend would bind his arms in a wrapping embrace, pulling him back, prome, legs kicking as he yells.

“I really am. I'm sorry.”

Kuroo steps forward, alpha scent filling the room. He looks breathless, mouth gaping slightly as he stares at Yama, slowly curling in to himself as the drug begins to make his body react to Kuroo’s presence. As Kuroo grows closer, Yamaguchi grows quieter, having drawn his legs up as if to block Kuroo from his goal.

“Look at you,” Kuroo breathes. His hands creep onto Yamaguchi’s knees, between his legs, where he pries them apart with ease, crawling between them and over to lean forward and touch the omega’s face. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

“Please,” he begs, struggling to get the word out between gasps and tears. Tsukishima doesn’t want to watch this, but he has to.

Kuroo shushes him, caressing his cheek. “It’s okay, sweet thing. You have an alpha now. You’re safe with me.”

Yamaguchi tries to respond, but when Kuroo’s mouth dips down to nip at his neck, he stutters so hard the only intelligible word that can be made out is ‘don’t’.

Kuroo lifts his head, smiling sweetly. “Shhhh, not yet, not yet. It’s okay. Just kisses, love bites.” He presses his mouth to Yamaguchi’s, forcing his tongue past Yamaguchi’s lips, sucking his face until he needs to breathe.

“...Get on with it, Kuroo.”

“So impatient, Tsukki… I need to treat him right. Omegas are delicate, they need to be eased into this.”

“It’s better to get it over with, isn’t it? ...It’ll be easier for him to come to terms once it’s done, and he’s bonded.”

“Easier for you, maybe.”

“You really want to risk that drug wearing off before you can get your dick in him?”

Kuroo growls a little, and Yamaguchi’s whines at the sound. It looks like he wants to renew his struggles, but his limbs move sluggishly, before falling, as if they were too heavy to lift. Kuroo pauses a moment, looking down at Yamaguchi’s face, watching his labored breathing, face reddening in arousal as his forced heat claims him. Kuroo makes a decision, kissing Yamaguchi one more time before sitting up, shrugging off his jacket, grabbing at the hem of his shirt in clumsy, uncoordinated movements, still staring at the omega’s face as if he couldn’t possibly look away. Only when he starts pawing at his belt does he bother to look down, and even then, he snaps his head back up as soon as it’s done. This time, though, he’s looking at Yamaguchi’s shorts.

Shaking off his jeans and boxers without even looking at them, he begins reaching for the offending garment as Yamaguchi trembles in Tsukishima’s hold.

“No, no,” he says, almost mumbling with how quiet he is, how tired he sounds, “Tsukki, Tsukki, you can’t… you can’t let him do this.”

“...I almost lost you earlier, Yamaguchi. I never would’ve seen you again,” He pets at Yamaguchi’s hair, hoping he sounds soothing, “Kuroo is the only one I could trust with this. With you.”

As it turns out, Yamaguchi had been wearing panties under his shorts, already soaked through in the front. Kuroo lights up like a Christmas tree.

“That’s so fucking cute,” he enthuses, crawling back over the omega, hooking a finger into the panties, slowly pulling them back. “I’m so glad you like panties,” he informs him, “I have so many cute things for you to wear. Dresses and skirts, too.” He presses his forehead to Yamaguchi’s, content to imagine the wife Yamaguchi will be.

After a few moments, he pulls back. “Tsukki, help me with his shirt.”

He hesitates, but he releases Yamaguchi’s arms, having gone slack long ago, moving to grab his wrists and lift them above his head, so Kuroo can slip his shirt up, and together they pull it off him before letting Yamaguchi fall back onto Tsukishima. Free from Tsukishima’s hold, Yamaguchi attempts to roll of the couch, but Kuroo already has his hands on his waist, and it’s easy for his beta companion to force him onto his back once again, firm grip on his shoulders.

“Ah…” he breathes, rubbing at Yamaguchi’s hips, “they’re so nice. Do you think they’ll get any bigger, Tsukki?”

“...You’d know better than I would.”

Kuroo snorts, before turning his attention to the wet cunt in between the omega’s legs.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?”

“No, no, no…”

“Shhh. Let it happen. I’m gentle, I’ll get you nice and prepped first, promise,” he whispered, letting his hand drift towards the hole.

Tsukishima watches as the first finger slips in easily, his friends back arching as breath leaves him. Guilt is still heavy in his gut, but something else stirs in him as he listens to Yamaguchi’s reaction, watches the way his body reacts to the fingers inside him, another following the first.

Tsukishima is not the only one affected by the performance, Kuroo’s arousal being in plain view, his praises becoming less collected. “You’re being so good, such a good omega, so sweet so so good, love you,”

Yamaguchi couldn’t even begin to parse a response, every movement of Kuroo’s fingers robbing him of words until he finally, for the first time that night, manages to yell his alpha’s name.

Kuroo’s breath hitches as he slides his fingers out, eyes wide, almost animalistic. “ _Omega_ ,” he says, almost a growl, “my omega.” He again moves to press his face to Yamaguchi’s neck, teeth bared as he lines up his cock to the younger boy’s wanting hole. “Say my name again, your alpha’s name,”

“K-Kuroo, Kuroo!”

“More,”

“Tetsurou!”

With a noise that sounds more feral animal than human, Kuroo shoves himself into Yamaguchi faster than could possibly feel good, before immediately pulling out and slamming in again.

“What happened to gentle…” Tsukishima comments idly, ignored entirely, eyes fixated on the lewd display before him, shame almost entirely replaced by lust for a moment before realizing just how horny watching his best friend be raped has made him. He swallows thickly, breath fogging his glasses as he fails to stop himself from reaching into his pants to palm himself, Yamaguchi not even registering that he had let go.

While one hand keeps Yamaguchi’s legs spread, another roams across Yamaguchi’s slightly protruding chest. “Soft, so soft, gonna fill them up with milk, get you big, big breeder breasts, so cute, such sweet milk. A good mom, you’ll be so good, give you my pups, give you my knot,”

The thought of being bred must wake some lost part of the omega, because he starts whining again, distressed, trying in vain to sit up. Kuroo just presses him down again, apparently even more excited.

“ _Mine_ ,” he growls, “omega, mine, make you feel good, my omega. Gonna, gonna breed you, fill you up, like a good omega, make you a pretty wife, make you happy. Waited, waited so _long_ for this. Need you to be mine, need it.”

One moment, Kuroo is raving like a lunatic, the next he’s silent, shuddering, while Yamaguchi makes a noise between screaming bloody murder and moaning madly. When it’s over, Kuroo sags onto Yamaguchi, spent. He looks up lazily at Tsukishima.

“Popped m’knot,” he slurs.

“...I’d guessed.”

Under him, Yamaguchi, begins to sob.

“Shh, baby, shh… You’re mine now, gotta keep you safe, breed you,” he whispers sweetly.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Gettin’ there.”

Kuroo kisses Yamaguchi on the neck, probably not for the last time that night, and then opens his mouth.

And then he bites. A broken sob leaves Yamaguchi as Kuroo marks him as his, forever.

———————————————————————————————————————

Kuroo emerges from the bathroom about an hour later, leading Yamaguchi by the hand, both freshly washed. Kuroo wears a bathrobe, and Yamaguchi, a sheer night dress with panties visible underneath, bearing a kitten design.

“You really packed that?”

“I couldn’t help myself, I thought he’d look so cute in it! Was I wrong?”

“...Go to bed, he’s probably exhausted.”

“Fine, fine.”

“I mean it. Sleep. You can use my room, I’ll take the couch. I’ll have a hard enough time airing out your scents down here already.”

Kuroo, turns away, smiling, guiding a silent Yamaguchi by the shoulder.

Tsukishima breathes out once they leave, and then heads for the bathroom. He never did take care of his earlier erection.

**Author's Note:**

> Good news! Tsukki is the godfather.
> 
> If you have any requests (no promises, but certain actions involving my pinned post may help your case) or complaints (I enjoy them very much) you can find me on twitter at: twitter.com/bottomyamaguchi


End file.
